The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for training (or assisting) a user or human player in a music performance, and more particularly relate to a performance training apparatus, performance training program, and performance training method for efficiently training a user or human player how to impart intensity variation to sounds in a music performance.
An existing performance display apparatus visually displays circular pictures or graphics corresponding to velocities (intensities of sounds) of sound generation events of a reference or model performance and circular pictures or graphics corresponding to velocities (intensities of sounds, namely, intensities of performance operations) of a user's performance. With such a performance display apparatus, it is possible to identify a difference in intensity of each user's performance operation from a corresponding portion of the model performance by, after the user's performance, comparing/visually checking the circular graphics based on the user's performance against the circular graphics of the model performance.